Demigod Superheroes (don't tell SHIELD!)
by luluhrh
Summary: Ten of the best demigods are defending the Big Apple in public as superheroes! But if they don't join SHIELD, all other superheroes will see them as a threat! So our heroes will join SHIELD, on one condition: they get to be part of the best of the best. Rated T because... I don't have a good reason. PERCABETH, Jasper, Frazel. No Thalico or Leyna. Adventure, humor, hint of romance!
1. The New Heroes

**Hello all! Lulu here!**

**And boy, do I have a treat for you! For a limited time only- ah, whatever.**

**That was the result of boredom.**

**Anywho, this is a NEW STORY! YIPPEE! This idea was kicking around the back of my head, slowly gathering cobwebs, but now it has returned! So, yah, instead of being heroes in secret, demigods use their powers to be superheroes! They have secret identities (aka their REAL identities) that are kept secret by costumes and masks. It's only certain, er, ****_elite_**** demigods who become superheroes for all the world to see. The others stay at camp.**

**Then the Avengers decide that these masked heroes must join SHIELD, because if they don't, they're considered loose cannons. Threats. So the choice is to join SHIELD and risk having their identities found out or be hunted down and destroyed by the heroes of New York. And if they do join, how will they keep their secret identities and their *ahem* origin stories a secret?**

**So there is an EXTREMELY informal summary. Now begins the REAL story. Enjoy the...**

**Disclaimer:**** Yes, enjoy the disclaimer, why don't you? Now, look up the definition of the word "disclaimer." What does it mean? (A statement that denies something.) Exactly! So I am denying that I own PJO and the Avengers. They belong, respectively, to Uncle Ricky and Marvel.**

**Now let's get this show/fiasco on the road!**

**Third Person Limited (Owl)**

The men robbing the store were not young men, nor were they old men. They were stuck somewhere in the middle, not tilting one way or the other. Balanced.

This was one of the things Owl noticed as she knocked one out with a quick blow to the temple.

It wasn't hard. Owl had the small, lithe figure often associated with gymnasts, and indeed her movements were just as hypnotizing as those of an acrobat or a dancer as she leaped around the room, dodging gunfire and putting all of the robbers out of commission with sharp blows to the head, spine, ribs, etc. Owl knew how to fight men like these. This wasn't even a hard fight.

Within a minute, the men were all unconscious, tied together with a strange cord that Owl had produced. The money was returned, the people trapped in the store checked for injuries. When all was pronounced well, Owl ran outside, spread her wings, and launched herself with a mighty leap into the night sky.

Owl landed atop a nondescript building in the warehouse district. The building wasn't small or large, or anything really. It just was. On the outside, at least.

Carefully, Owl pulled on a small silver wire, almost invisible on the light grey roof.

When she stopped pulling, a section of roof moved soundlessly, creating a small hatch that Owl jumped into without hesitation.

She landed on a pile of pillows. She smirked inwardly. _Pillows,_ she thought to herself. _How... professional._ She snorted. _Professionally idiotic._

With a slight sigh, Owl jumped off the pile and called out, "It's me!"

Suddenly, nine shapes appeared out of the darkness.

"Thank the gods it's just you, Owl," said a voice Owl recognized anywhere.

She smiled. "Nice to see you too, Hurricane."

Another voice said, "Well, I for one don't want to stand around in the dark for much longer, though I don't really want to see a steamy make out scene between you two lovebirds... But still, I'd prefer a little light."

Owl couldn't help but roll her eyes as Flame, ever the sarcastic annoying one, held up a hand. Fire ignited, dancing across his bare palm and revealing everyone else in the room in detail.

There were Huntress and Skeleton in the corner. Huntress had on a silver moon mask that matched the silver tiara in her short, spiky black hair and the bow in her hand. The rest of her outfit was black. Skeleton wore all black, except for his creepily realistic skull mask that glowed in the dark (cheesy but terrifying in the dark of night). His black sword hung on a belt at his waist.

Next was Warrior. Her gold armor and purple cape matched her golden sword and mask perfectly. Her long black hair was done in a braid to keep it out of her face when she fought.

Next to Warrior were Lightning and Charm. Lightning wore electric blue clothes and a golden cape that glittered with lightning bolts. His mask matched his cape, but didn't completely hide neat blonde hair. His golden lance was gripped tightly in his hand. Charm wore a white Greek chiton and brown laced sandals. Her mask was white with pearls going around the edge. Her bronze dagger hung from a cord around her waist, gleaming in the light of Flame's fire.

Flame wore red pants, an orange shirt, brown shoes, and a mask that looked like it was on fire. It could also be lit on fire for effect. His toolbelt hung around his waist.

Beast and Precious stood beside Flame. Beast had on a thin white shirt and black pants. His bow was on his back. Precious wore a gold dress that was actually good for riding and black boots. Her long gold sword hung at her side.

Last but not least was Hurricane. He wore a blue shirt, green cargo shorts, black flip-flops, and a sea green mask that glittered like the calm seas, like the eyes behind the mask. He held a pen in his hand.

They all smiled at Owl, whose costume was by far the most intricate. She had a Spandex suit covered in grey feathers with a matching feathered mask. The intricate part, however, was the wings. She took it from Dc Comics Batman, who could glide through the air using fabric that stiffened when an electric current ran through it. Using that general idea, only with less mechanics and a bit of magic, Owl had created wings that she could really fly with. Hidden at her waist was her bronze dagger.

"Full costume guys?" she joked. "For me? You shouldn't have."

Hurricane shrugged, grinning his lopsided grin that made Owl's heart beat far too fast for her own liking. "You can never be too sure... Annie."

Sure enough, Owl exploded indignantly, shouting, "Don't call me Annie!"

"It's her!" Hurricane said.

The others laughed, then removed their masks.

Huntress and Skeleton were Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo. Warrior was Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano. Lightning and Charm were Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Flame was Leo Valdez. Beast and Precious were Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque. Hurricane was Percy Jackson.

Rolling her eyes, smiling unwillingly at her idiotic boyfriend's antics, Owl removed her mask, revealing Annabeth Chase.

"That was unnecessary, Seaweed Brain," she scolded her boyfriend.

Percy raised his arms in surrender. "Guilty as charged." Then he grinned. "But you have to admit, it was kind of funny to see-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll never speak again," Annabeth said coolly. Percy shut up, paling at the thought of what Annabeth would do if he finished his thought.

Annabeth sat down on a nearby chair. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much," Reyna replied. "Just more of the normal crooks. We did get a couple of hellhounds on 59th Street, but they were taken care of."

"And there was a telkhine in the Museum of Natural History," Hazel added.

"I killed a couple Hyperborean Cyclops near Central Park!" Thalia exclaimed.

"And an _empousai_ near Broadway," Piper said. "That's about it, I think."

"That's all of the demigodish stuff!" Leo cried. "But Sparky and I caught a jewel thief nearby. He was in his lair, too. It was his home turf!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Sparky, Leo. But yeah, we nabbed the thief."

"And I got a couple of animal smugglers," Frank added.

"Murderer," Nico said shortly.

"I caught the murderer with Nico," Percy said. "Man, that guy was totally crazy. A serial killer, you know. Mentally ill, they said, but I'm pretty sure that he got a sick satisfaction out of killing, somehow."

Annabeth shivered. Percy was the most powerful person on the team. Not just because of his powers, but because he could really _get_ the criminals. He read them better than he read books. One look and he knew what they did, why they did it, everything. The only person whose observation skills even came close to Percy's was Annabeth. It was... freaky. He just knew what happened. A sixth sense, maybe.

"Got it," she said. "I got some idiots sticking up a grocery store. Easy hits, all of them. Before that, I think it was a gang mugging some girl. I helped Spider-Man with some morons trying to grab a toxic chemical. The usual."

Percy grinned. "That's my Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Any other news? How are the camps?"

"Camp Jupiter is fine." Jason replied. "Octavian is being stupid as usual. I heard Reyna's talking about throwing him out if they find any evidence of treason. They're searching, too. If there is any, it's pretty well hidden."

"Camp Half-Blood is good too," Piper added. "Some of the naiads got mad at a few new campers for throwing a few Coke cans into the lake. Bad scene, but Chiron helped subdue them. He put the campers who did it- Hermes' kids, I think- on kitchen duty for the rest of the week as punishment."

Percy laughed. "Oh boy. Those poor kids."

Annabeth glared at Percy. "Don't laugh. It isn't funny. They're getting their punishment for littering."

Percy smirked back at her, utterly unaffected by the glare that was making the rest of the people in the room (save the girls) tremble a bit. "You know, I think I've actually become immune to your glares, Owl."

Annabeth scowled. "Shut up, Hurricane."

"Sorry! Did I ruffle the pretty bird's feathers?"

Annabeth glared at him, but he just laughed. "Shut up, Kelp Head!"

"Aw, you know I love you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth grinned grudgingly. She did know that he loved her. He had proved it countless times.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, a thought that wiped the smile from her face. "Any word from the Avengers?"

The mood quickly dipped. Everyone in the room scowled (save Nico, who was already scowling anyway.

"They're still trying to cut a deal," Thalia said shortly. "They're constantly pointing out the fact that they could, presumably, make it so that all super-units affiliated with SHIELD would try to capture us on sight." She snorted. "Like they could catch us."

Annabeth nodded. "They're still insisting that we affiliate ourselves with SHIELD?"

Nico nodded. "They think we're 'loose cannons' if we don't work for them."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Like we need them. They can't threaten us into doing what they want us to do!"

Annabeth said, "I agree." Then she frowned. "Still, it would be problematic if they were constantly getting in the way when we were fighting."

Percy frowned. "So... we should join?"

Annabeth smiled. "No. I think we should aim higher."

Everyone looked utterly nonplussed.

Except for Piper. She caught on and grinned at what her friend was suggesting.

Annabeth looked her fellow demigods in the eye and said, "We should make them let us join the Avengers."

**Oh yeah! This idea has been kicking around my skull for AGES! Mostly because I love PJO and the Avengers, but also because it would be so sick to have demigod superheroes (in COSTUMES! *faint*) running around NYC.**

**So there! I hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for more- screw it. I can't. I just can't.**

**The word of the day is impregnable. Why, I don't know. Thais word conjures up all sorts of weird images.**

**Love ya! lulu**


	2. The Avengers' Dilemma

**Yay! Second chapter! I am proud!**

**I am just an updating ****_machine_**** these days!*pats herself on back for awesomeness***

**Now! Moving on.**

**We continue thsi lovely story, but now, we are with THE AVENGERS!**

**Disclaimer:**** I'm done! I'm done. I can't- Seriously- UGH! It's-not-mine-I-never-claimed-it ARE YOU HAPPY YOU EVIL TROLL?!**

**Ricky: Yes- Wait, why does it say "Ricky?"**

**Me: Isn't that your name?**

**Ricky: No, it's actually Rick, you know, and-"**

**Me: And we're done! Thanks, Ricky! Now, to the important part.**

**THE STORY!**

**Third Person Omniscient**

The Avengers were confused.

That in and of itself wasn't very strange. What was strange was that they were all confused about the same thing at the same time. Namely, the ten new superheroes running around New York.

Each of the superheroes had a very unique set of powers. Their costumes matched their powers, as did their names.

Hurricane could control water. He could occasionally cause earthquakes. Also, according to certain bystanders, he was either crazy or could talk to horses and creatures of the watery depths.

Lightning could control lightning, fly, and control the winds.

Charm could tell people to do something and they'd do it. She was also skilled with a dagger.

Flame could create and control fire. He also could produce a zillion things out of a toolbelt that appeared empty.

Beast could turn into any animal and was an excellent archer.

Precious could control precious metals and jewels as well as summon them from within the earth. She also was a good rider and had an incredibly fast horse that she was very skilled at riding and fighting while riding.

Huntress was amazing using a sword, spear, knife, and bow. She also could control lightning, but she used that skill minimally. She moved like an animal, smooth and quick.

Skeleton could summon the dead. He could teleport through shadows. Also, he fought well with his sword.

Warrior was an amazing fighter. She fought with a sword and dagger, fighting quick, making it look easy, effortless. It was obvious she had powers over fighting.

Owl was, truthfully, the one who intrigued the Avengers the most, closely followed by Hurricane. She looked the part, even having wings that she could fly with. However, the wings were not part of her body. When she fought, she fought with arms, not wings. She used a dagger and was very skilled, but she didn't appear to have any special powers. She was smart, but that didn't seem like much of a power.

Also, they were adamant on not joining SHIELD. They insisted on dragging out the conflict. Time and time again agents confronted them. Even Fury confronted them. Still, they didn't budge.

This was dangerous. As Fury said, SHIELD couldn't afford to have a bunch of renegade "heroes" running amok in NYC. They were loose cannons. Who knew where their loyalties lied?

Tony, personally, thought it would be annoying to have those heroes be part of SHIELD. They were good, sure, but something about them made him not like them so much. In truth, it was probably due to the fact that they had refused the offer to become part of SHIELD. It was like they thought they were better than those in SHIELD. If anyone was better than SHIELD, Tony was! But he was in SHIELD, so why did they think they were too good for it? If they didn't want to be a part of SHIELD, SHIELD didn't need them!

Steve had a different outlook. He thought that SHIELD could use these new heroes. They were skilled. In the wrong hands, they could be dangerous. Better to take them under SHIELD's wing than let them be prey to... other parties.

Bruce was in the same area of thinking as Steve. He didn't want these new heroes to be controlled by other people. People who didn't have the best interests of the city at heart. People who was only looking out for themselves. He wanted them to be in SHIELD, not only so they could look out for the city, but so SHIELD could look after them. From the looks of them, they were hardly adults. Some of them were still teenagers.

Thor was convinced that the whole thing was an elaborate conspiracy. He had only recently figured out conspiracies, so now everything was a conspiracy with him. It was occasionally funny, but it did get bothersome. Especially when he was constantly insisting that they get to the bottom of it. With the ten new heroes, the others thought he was overly obsessed, even for him. He was constantly telling them that they needed to look at the bigger picture. In his opinion, they were obviously bad news.

Clint didn't trust the new heroes in the slightest. They were dangerously skilled. If they were given access to SHIELD, nothing good would come of it. He didn't want them anywhere near SHIELD. He also didn't want them running around doing the Avengers and Spider-Man's team's jobs for them. In his opinion, they should skip the job offer and go straight to making them enemies of SHIELD.

Natasha couldn't say that she trusted the kids, but they were just that; kids. True, when she was a kid, she wasn't exactly trustworthy, but these were heroes, not... well, her. These kids spent their time using their gifts to help people. She didn't trust them, but she thought that it was okay for them to join SHIELD. They were still good guys, not the enemy.

Overall, the opinions of the Avengers were extremely jumbled. The only person who had an entirely set opinion was Director Fury. Fury was adamant that the new heroes join SHIELD. Had it been any other group, he would have made them enemies as soon as they refused, but he kept on insisting that they make new offers.

At the moment, the Avengers were sitting at the table in the briefing room of Stark Tower. Fury had contacted them and called them there for a meeting.

Tony and Bruce were discussing how to improve Stark Towers' elevator system. Clint was inspecting his arrows. Thor was staring at the ceiling and absentmindedly patting Mjolnir. Steve and Natasha were pondering what the meeting might be about (and flirting without realizing it).

Suddenly, the doors opened with a bang. Fury strode in. He would have looked like his usual intimidating self had it not been for the smile stretching across his face.

Tony whistled. "What's got you so jolly today?"

Fury glared at Stark, then turned pointedly to the rest of the Avengers. "The new heroes have accepted."

Silence. No one had expected that.

After a moment, Steve asked, "But why now? Why not when we first asked them?"

Fury shrugged. "They didn't want to. They still didn't want to. But apparently, our threat made them realize that unless they accepted, they would have to go through SHIELD. As the one who contacted me said, 'You'd just get in the way.' And we would."

Bruce raised his hand.

"You don't need to raise your hand, Big Green," Tony said with a yawn. "This isn't grade school."

Bruce frowned at Tony. "Anyway, I don't think that's enough to make them join. Were there any conditions?"

Fury smiled. "Only one. They wanted to be part of the higher ups."

A pause. Then, "You mean Spider-Man and his team?" Clint asked. "They're some higher-up heroes. Not as high as us, but..." Clint frowned. "No. You wouldn't."

"I would, Agent Barton. And I did," Fury replied.

"Uh, what did he do?" Tony asked.

"He let the ten new heroes join the Avengers," Natasha said. Despite her outward demeanor that showed the epitome of good posture and boredom, she had been listening, and she caught on to what Clint was saying the moment he said it. Now, she stood up and banged her hands on the table. "Fury, that's not a good idea."

"Of course it's not!" Clint cried.

Thor stood. "I agree. We should not allow these so-called 'heroes' to join the Avengers! It's a conspiracy!"

"He's right," Tony said from where he sat. "Not about the conspiracy- sorry, Point Break, I know how much you're into conspiracies- but about letting them join, which is one thing we should not do."

"Thank you!" Clint said. Someone sane, besides Tasha, agrees with me!"

"Anytime, Legolas."

"This is not up for debate!" Fury cried. "They're joining the Avengers. Deal with it."

"Why, though?" Bruce asked. "Why do you want them to join so desperately that you're willing to let them join the Avengers?"

Steve nodded. "I was actually wondering that myself."

Fury drew himself up. "There's a saying. It goes, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I'm sure you've heard of it. Well, I live by a philosophy. Since I don't do "friends," I say, 'Keep your allies close, those you don't trust closer, and your enemies in jail.' That's my philosophy. I don't trust these new heroes. That's why I want them in SHIELD; so we can find who they really are." Fury glared at the heroes in front of him. "And I expect you to go with that plan."

For a moment, no one spoke. Fury glared at the Avengers; the Avengers stared or glared back.

Finally, someone spoke. "I guess we'll do it then," Clint said, evidently thinking about how dumb this plan was.

"Of course we'll do it," Steve added.

"Speak for yourself, Capsicle," Tony said. Then he sighed. "But I guess I'll do it, too."

Thor looked excited. "Of course! Now we may find the truth! We will uncover the conspiracy!"

"Just shut up."

"No, Man of Iron. I shall make myself heard!"

"You have. Now sit."

A sniff. "Very well." Thor sat, looking disgruntled.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "This is stupid, but if you guys are doing it, I'll do it."

Bruce nodded. "I'm in, too."

Fury smiled. They still weren't used to that. "Good. The new Avengers will be coming by in a week. Be ready. Stark, make sure they have rooms, too."

Tony saluted mockingly.

Fury rolled his eye, then left the room, leaving six confused, disgruntled heroes in his wake.

"Well, this is gonna suck."

Leave it to Tony to sum things up perfectly.

**YAY! WOOHOO! HOORAY!**

**In case you haven't realized, I am really loving this story! I think it's one of my best yet!**

**So please RFF! Review, Follow, Favorite! Please. If you like this story and want me to keep writing, RFF.**

**The word of the day is RUPUGN! Look it up! (What weird spelling. Well, the English language is weird, so I guess that makes sense)**

**Love ya! lulu**


	3. The Training Room Gets Trashed

**Yay! More of this pure awesomeness!**

**Without further ado, the...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that. So, anyways, yeah, it's Ricky's, blah blah blah, not mine, blah-di-blah blah. Now for the good stuff!**

**READ, MY NERDLINGS!**

**Third Person Omniscient (Avengers focused)**

This whole situation consisted of things the Avengers didn't want.

The Avengers didn't want to be waiting in Tony's living room. The Avengers didn't want ten new heroes to join them. The Avengers didn't want to be waiting for those ten new heroes in Tony's living room.

Unfortunately, Fury didn't care. So they were stuck.

Tony passed the time by pouring the others drinks and pondering aloud what the heroes would be like.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're stuck-up. After all, they did try to refuse SHIELD. Besides that, Hurricane is the idiotically heroic leader who somehow comes up with the best plans on the spot. Lightning is one of the ones with a stick up his ass- or perhaps a lightning rod would be more accurate. Rule-following leader-type, though not as much of a leader-type as he'd like to be. Charm? Well, she's hot. That's it. Beautiful but dumb. Beast is a good shot, but he's had his football-playing brains bashed in too many times to be smart. Precious is the little one, innocent and helpless despite her skills. Huntress is a seductive type that plays hard to get and would be more than willing to shoot an arrow at a place where the sun doesn't shine if you're pushy. Skeleton is the creepy one. Warrior is a clever fighter and good with plans but not much of a social person. And Owl is the smartass. She's got her own feathery wings stuck up her-."

"That's enough, I think," Bruce said in his mild way.

"I couldn't agree more, Dr. Banner," Steve said.

"Captain, it's Bruce."

"Okay then, Bruce. Then I'm Steve."

"Sorry to interrupt the bromance," Clint said, "but I think they're coming."

Sure enough, the elevator doors _dinged_ open a moment later, revealing ten figures.

The Avengers were surprised. They had expected the haughty heroes to be wearing their costumes, but they looked... normal.

Well, almost normal. Almost all of them wore hoodies of some sort, but they were... odd.

The Avengers thought they knew who was who, but they couldn't be sure, due to the fact that under their hoodies, instead of faces, they had gray clouds of swirling smoke.

Other than that, though, they were normal.

They thought Lightning was the one in the bright yellow-ish white hoodie with a lightning bolt on it. He wore dark skinny jeans and bright blue sneakers.

Charm wore a rose colored hoodie. She also had frayed jean shorts and combat boots. The ends of her hair stuck out of the hood, brown, braided, and choppy.

Flame had a dark orange hoodie and cargo pants. A toolbelt was wrapped around his waist and he wore workboots.

Beast wore a silly-looking bear hoodie. His jeans were light and his sneakers were white.

Precious had a golden hoodie that didn't fully hide her cinnamon colored, curly hair. She had brown leggings and white sneakers.

Warrior wore a purple zip-up (unzipped) with a "When in Rome, Do As The Romans Do" T-shirt. Her jeans were dark and her sneakers were white.

Huntress had an unzipped silver jacket with the hood up. She also wore a T-shirt with the words "Kill Men," black skinny jeans with holes, and black combat boots.

Skeleton's hoodie was black, as were his pants, his shoes, and the odd black overcoat he wore.

Hurricane wore a blue hoodie. He had on dark green cargo shorts and black and green sneakers.

Owl wore a gray zip-up and cutoff jeans that had frayed at the ends. Her Converse were purple with owl stickers on the toes.

None of the Avengers could see their faces. They were pretty sure- like, 12%***** sure- that they did have faces. Looking at that strange smoke, though... Well, it was easy to forget.

Steve stood. "You're the new recruits, right?"

Huntress sniffed. "I can literally feel the animosity in here. Please! It's not like we _wanted_ to come."

The Avengers stiffened. Huntress was certainly forward.

Tony snorted. "Well, you aren't wanted. I guess we're of the same opinion, then. So, why _are_ you here?"

Hurricane stepped forward. "What my compatriot _meant_-" Cue meaningful glance at Huntress, "-is that we are honored to be amongst great heroes. She's just, ah, bitter, I suppose. She hates men," he said to the male Avengers, "and many of the Avengers are male. Just don't flirt with her. I'm not kidding when I say they she will most certainly kill you."

The other new recruits nodded and chuckled as Huntress glared. The Avengers (aside from Black Widow- so the males, then) shifted uncomfortably.

Tony nodded. "Okay then. Well, you know us-" he gestured towards the Avengers, including himself, "but we don't know you. Care to introduce yourselves?"

None of the Avengers could see Hurricane's face, but they sensed his smirk as he said, "Um, no. I'm sorry, but we're going to keep that a secret."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "All right," he said, surprising the other Avengers, who thought he'd press the man. "Then how old are you?"

Hurricane laughed. "I'm nineteen. Owl is, too. Huntress is eternally fifteen, even though she should be twenty-four by now. Skeleton is, like Captain America, from the 1940s. He is still seventeen, though he should be seventy. The rest of us are eighteen. Oh, except for Precious. She's fifteen."

This explanation left many of the Avengers completely lost. Eternally fifteen? How had Skeleton been locked in time? And the rest of them were just teenagers?

"Never mind," Tony stated impatiently. "We've heard mixed reports on your powers. Mind telling us the truth? If we're going to work together, we might as well know what you can do."

Owl stepped forward. "That's a fair point. But it would be easier to just show you while we tell you."

Tony nodded, secretly pleased. He needed to see just how powerful these "heroes" were. "Come on, then. The training room is on the top floor."

After a very awkward elevator trip, where Flame whistled while everyone else looked at anyone but their fellow riders, the group reached the training room.

The room was huge, filled with barbells and workout machines and rings for fighting and/or sparring. There was even a large pool. Steve couldn't help but notice how Hurricane's eyes lit up when he saw the pool.

Beast's laugh echoed out of the smoke concealing his face. "Oh boy. I hope you have insurance on this stuff."

"Why?" Tony asked, wondering why he needed insurance on his workout equipment (not that he didn't have it. He's Tony Stark! Of course he has insurance).

"Because most of it will probably be broken by the time we're done."

Lightning nodded. "Beast is right." He turned to Owl. "I'll go first, Owl."

Owl nodded.

Lightning went to the middle of the room and closed his eyes.

**(A/N: I thought of ending it right here, but I couldn't, so you're welcome!)**

Suddenly, the air in the room started moving. Soon, winds were rushing past everyone at insane speeds.

Lightning, meanwhile, rose up into the air and started zipping around the room. He used the winds to grab barbells and toss them around like they were candy wrappers.

Then he landed. The winds calmed. The barbells floated back to their places.

Lightning raised a hand and a flash of lightning lit the world outside. Clouds gathered. Rain pounded the pavement and splattered the windows.

Then he lowered his hand and the storm dissipated, just like that.

Lightning unsheathed a sword (where had it come from?) and immediately began attacking some dummies on the walls. Within ten seconds, they had all been destroyed.

He sheathed his sword. The machinery in the walls went to work replacing the dummies.

"That's it," the man said.

Bruce whistled. "Impressive."

Thor, who had, surprisingly, remained silent so far, narrowed his eyes. "I will duel you, mortal, tomorrow at noon. I will defeat you."

Lightning nodded. "You do that." Amusement was clear in his voice.

Charm stepped up.

"I need a volunteer," she said.

Then she turned to Tony. "You want to volunteer."

Tony's eyes glazed over. Of course he wanted to volunteer. Whatever she said. "Okay."

"Jump up and down."

Tony jumped.

"Slap yourself."

Tony slapped.

"Propose to the lady in leather over there."

Tony proposed (and got slapped but didn't react).

"Thank you. You're free to go."

Tony snapped out of his trance, looking incredibly embarrassed. Black Widow was furious. So was Steve, though he tried to hide it. Thor was confused. Bruce was amused. Clint just laughed.

As Tony retreated, Charm whipped out a shiny dagger and swiftly dispatched the dummies. Not as fast as Lightning, but fast.

Then she hid her dagger once more and said, "I'm done."

Natasha nodded, glad that the girl had some skill and wasn't just a pretty face. She was still upset about the proposing thing, though.

Flame went next. Even though they couldn't see him, they sensed his smile as he took a deep breath...

Flame screamed, "I'M ON FIRE!" and lit himself on fire.

The reaction was mixed. His friends just shook their heads and laughed while Steve shouted for a bucket and the rest of the Avengers (aside from Clint and Natasha) started freaking out.

Then the fire died and Flame was fine.

For a moment, no one moved.

Then Clint shrugged. "His name did indicate his power."

Flame laughed. "Hell yeah! And that's not all." He reached into his toolbelt and pulled out some parts. He then created a little remote and pointed it at Tony. "You think you're good with machines? Well check this out." And he pressed a button.

Immediately, all the machines started whirring. Music started playing: "This Girl is On Fire," by Alicia Keys.

Another button was pressed, and the machinery started jerking in a movement that could only be classified as dancing.

Finally, a switch was pulled, and everything stopped and went back to its original position. The music faded away.

Flame's misty screen dissipated just enough for them to see his smirk. "I'll leave the dummies alone."

Beast nodded. "Then it's my turn."

As Flame went back to his compatriots, Beast took center stage.

And turned into a bear.

It was so sudden, so unexpected, that all anyone could do was stare. Well, except for his friends. They just laughed.

Then he became an eagle. Then a wolf. Then a weasel. Then a lion.

It went on. He finally became human again after having turned into and elephant.

No one spoke. No one moved. Everyone simply stared.

Then Beast slung his bow off his shoulder, grabbed an arrow, and shot it right through the hook holding a punching bag.

He shouldered his bow and pressed a button on his quiver. The arrow zoomed back to it, following its trajectory when it had been shot.

Then he turned to them and said, "I also have the gift of great strategy, but I mostly leave that to the others. I only contribute if I'm sure I have something good to contribute."

Then Beast walked over to Precious. She spoke to him quietly and then walked to the center of the room.

When she turned around, the precious metal in the room began to quiver. There was a lot of gold, silver, and bronze there because of the weapons of the newcomers. All of those weapons shot towards her, then froze. After a moment, it all zoomed back to its owners. Precious unsheathed her own sword.

Then she whistled.

A moment later, there was a crash, and a horse zoomed through the window.

Precious jumped on the horse, and together they charged the dummies.

A tan and gold blur rocketed across the floor, leaving a smoking floor.

Within seconds, all the dummies were destroyed. Then mechanisms whirred, replacing them.

Precious patted the horse and fed him a nugget of gold that had come from nowhere. Then he zoomed off and she sheathed her sword and returned to the line.

Warrior walked forward and nodded towards Flame, who let out a mischievous laugh and pressed a button on his remote.

Immediately, the dummies- who hadn't even been mechanical in the first place, Tony recalled- rolled their shoulders and stepped forward, raising swords.

Warrior laughed. It was the first time the Avengers had heard her make a sound and they were surprised by how melodic her laugh was. "Nice. Extra challenge. I like it." Her voice, too, was melodic.

Then she went into motion.

It seemed that she was done as soon as she started.

Before her were six utterly decimated dummies.

She stepped back to admire her work, then laughed again. "Not much of a challenge, though."

And she was back in line.

Huntress stepped forward. "I'm immortal unless I die in combat or fall in love. I have a shield with a horrifying face on it to terrify my enemies. I am excellent with a spear. I am excellent with a bow and arrow. I am excellent with hunting knives. However, I do not wish to demonstrate my powers."

She stepped back.

Skeleton stepped forward. Darkness rolled off him. "I can summon the dead. I can travel through shadows. I can control shadows. The shadows react to my mood. I am good with a sword. I am the Ghost King. And I, like Huntress, do not wish to demonstrate my powers."

He stepped back.

The Avengers were taken aback at the lack of enthusiasm, as well as the quick presentations that did not include demos, but they shook off their confusion and focused on the next person.

Owl stepped forward. She took out a dagger. The newest dummies attacked her almost immediately. Flame laughed maniacally in the background.

They never got close. She took them out in seconds.

Then she grabbed a... laptop.

She opened it up and typed in a few commands. Then she paused before typing in another.

It created a hologram around her. It appeared to be a building of some sort.

Tony gasped. "That's the security system for Stark Tower!"

Owl hit a button. Immediately, the waters of the pool began churning as spikes rose out of the water.

Another button. The dummies disappeared, replaced by lasers aimed at the Avengers, who froze.

Then she typed in a few more commands, and the spikes and lasers disappeared.

Owl closed the laptop. "What a crappy security system. I hacked it in about three seconds."

Tony was speechless. A nineteen year old girl hacked his system that quickly? Impossible.

Owl laughed. "Yeah. I'm smart. That's my power that none of you could figure out."

Then she stepped back, allowing Hurricane to take the stage.

He laughed. "Oh boy. This'll be fun."

Then he jumped into the pool.

And didn't come up.

For five minutes.

"Shouldn't someone go down there?" Steve asked, pacing.

Tony snorted. He didn't care what happened to these upstarts. Especially since Owl hacked Stark Tower's security so easily. It bruised his ego.

For once, Thor was on Tony's side. Why should they care about what happened to these... these... _conspirators_?

Clint just yawned. This was boring.

Bruce was on Steve's side. They needed someone down there.

Natasha was conflicted. She didn't trust Hurricane, but that didn't mean she wanted him to _die_!

Just then, the water erupted, and Hurricane rose on a platform of water.

Waves crashed around in the pool, but not a drop got out.

Clouds formed above his head and rain began to fall. It fell only in the pool.

Then a pitch black horse flew in through the already broken window.

Literally _flew_. It had wings.

It landed at the side of the pool and knelt. Then it stood and whinnied.

Hurricane laughed. The sound carried through the storm, sounding like heaven on Earth. "Nice to see you too, buddy. And don't call me boss!"

The storm calmed. Hurricane jumped off his pedestal and landed beside the winged horse.

"This is Blackjack," he said. "He's my pegasus. And yes, I can speak to him. And all other horses. And zebras. And aquatic creatures."

Then he said to Blackjack, "Thanks for coming, buddy. You can go now."

Blackjack snorted.

"No, I don't have sugar cubes. Ask Tony, it's his place."

Blackjack neighed, then snorted and whinnied.

"Okay, that's just rude. True, but rude."

Snort. Sniff snort.

"Hey! I will wash your mouth with saddle soap!"

A horrified whinny.

"I would to. Just ask Arion. Now leave!"

Blackjack snorted once more, then spread his wings and launched himself out into the air.

Hurricane shook his head. "Horses."

Everyone stared.

Hurricane laughed. "My powers are the ability to control water, breath underwater, withstand tons of pressure underwater, speak to aquatic animals and horses as well as animals related to horses, create miniature hurricanes, and create earthquakes. I'm the best swordsman in three hundred years. Better than all of them. Oh, and I have another pet. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary and she is the world's only nice hellhound. However, you guys would probably see her as a poodle unless we let you see her as she really is, a black and incredibly friendly wall of fur, aka mastiff, the size of a tank."

For a moment, no one could do anything but process that.

Then Tony said, "Well. That was a lovely show, kids. Thanks. Now, I think it's time for dinner. I'll have Pepper make chili, so just hang out, okay?"

As the Avengers left the training room, they heard Flame shout indignantly, "Hey! We aren't kids, you puffed up-"

The elevator door cut off the rest of his sentence.

Tony turned to his comrades. "We are in _way_ too deep."

And the others couldn't help but agree.

**WHOA! Long chapter! I am proud!**

**I feel like it went a little every-which-way, but I still liked it. What about you guys...es. Guyses? Is it weird to find that fun to say? I know it's bad grammar, but it's soooooo fun!**

**Anyway, what did you think? Comment below... oh, sorry, that's youtube.**

**RFF, then!**

**The word of the day is CULPRIT! Hehehe... I've always liked that word. Don't know what it means, look it up!**

**Love ya! lulu**


	4. Melon Man (don't even ask)

**Okay, hi guys! I'm back on this thang! And today we have... melons? And not just any melons: WATERMELONS!**

**Yep. Watermelons.**

**Now I know what you're thinking: "But Lulu, what do watermelons have to do with the Avengers and Percy Jackson?" Hehehe... Well, you'll just have to read to find out, because I ain't tellin' you nuthin'!**

**Disclaimer:**** Oh, fuck it. You know that I only own the plot.**

**NOW READ!**

**Owl/Annabeth's POV**

Our first day in Stark Tower was rather uneventful. After our power display, that is.

We all knew that the Avengers didn't trust us. We had never expected them to. We were far more powerful than them- and now they knew it. We let them them know it. They couldn't hurt us if they tried and it scared them.

But honestly, their nervousness was really boring all of us. Captain freaking America flinched when Percy asked for an apple! Wasn't he the supersoldier? Didn't he defeat Hydra? Honestly, I would have thought he was tougher than that. I mean, it's not like Percy was asking for a glass of water. That's when people should freak out. He doesn't ask for water unless he's preparing a surprise, and not necessarily a good one.

So yeah. They were wimps, apparently. The great Avengers got freaked out over ten super powerful teens. I expected the heroes who stopped an alien invasion to be a bit more... I don't know... gutsy?

But they weren't, and I couldn't change that, so let's leave it at that.

We found out many things about the people behind the legends. Steve Rogers was very old-fashioned but commanding and was constantly scolding Tony. Tony Stark was like Percy and Leo mixed together, aka a nightmare. Bruce Banner was a shy, intellectual man- completely different from his alter-ego, the Hulk. Thor was highly suspicious and also very powerful, a dangerous mix for ten demigods hiding in plain sight (and he was a Norse god! Very dangerous for Greek and Roman demigods). Clint Barton always seemed bored, but he was as tensed up as a taut bowstring, ready to shoot at any second. Natasha Romanoff was also tense, but she seemed more friendly than Clint, with whom she seemed to be attached at the hip sometimes. She was also the only one who didn't flinch when we walked into the room (except for Tony, who glared and then promptly ignored us).

Over all, not a very fun crew.

And the security was a bit of a joke. Tony Stark wasn't that good. He needed his ego knocked down a few pegs- well more like a hundred thousand pegs. Actually, it would be great if his ego was crushed entirely.

I knew just how to do that. All I needed was some paint, some brushes, and my computer.

He wanted to ignore us, huh? Let him try for now; soon enough, he wouldn't be able to avoid a confrontation.

I know, I know. Picking fights? Not the wisest move. But hey, boredom beats wisdom. Especially when you have ADHD.

I was all for some excitement.

_ #$%^&*!_

The others knew of the plan. We'd spent all of yesterday observing Tony's behavior and had discovered three crucial points.

First: he did anything to avoid confronting us demigods.

Second: the house was like a child to him. Anything went wrong and he ran off to fix it.

Third: if the house was his child, his armor was a part of his own body. He checked on it every two hours.

The plan centered around certain demigods constantly getting in Tony's way and irritating him, Leo's ability to mess up the plumbing, and my painting skills.

We were ready.

The first step was getting in Tony's way.

Hazel bumped into Tony while he was on his way to the kitchen. "Sorry," she said softly in her sweet voice.

Tony glowered as he pushed past her-

-only to bump into Reyna.

"Whoops," Reyna muttered. "'S'cuse me."

Tony still gave no anwser other than a glare.

In the next five minutes, Tony managed to bump into Thalia, Jason, Frank, Piper, Nico, and Percy consecutively. Well, I say he managed to bump into them... but really, it was more like they kept on tripping him up.

Giving Leo time to start phase two, which consisted of gumming up the plumbing, something that Leo (sadly) had lots of experience with. The worst part was that Clint had decided that right then was an excellent time to relieve himself.

And while Tony was busy avoiding "the new recruits" and working on the plumbing problem, I took my paints down to his workshop and began creating my masterpieces.

When I had finished the last suit, I came back upstairs and waited.

About ten minutes later, Tony came down, sweating and smelling suspiciously like excrement. He glanced around the room, his gaze lingering on us demigods in suspicion. I carefully hid my hands (stained green and pink) behind my back.

After a moment, Tony continued downstairs.

Ten seconds later, a shout rose from below. Something crashed up the stairs, and Tony appeared once more, fuming, covered in droplets of sweat, and dragging an Iron Man suit behind him.

An Iron Man suit that had been painted to resemble a watermelon.

Immediately everyone in the room (us demigods, Clint, Natasha, and Thor) burst into laughter.

Seconds later, Steve and Bruce appeared in the doorway, curious as to what the racket was. At the sight of the Melon Man suit, both immediately covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

Tony was the only person who didn't look amused. In fact, he looked about as far from amused as a person can be.

"Who the hell did this?" he whispered menacingly.

Well, not really menacingly. He mostly got to the villains by pissing them off with his sense of humor. Intimidation was not really his strong suit (his Iron Man- oh, sorry, _Melon_ Man- suits were the strong ones).

So, needless to say, I was not intimidated.

I raised a paint covered hand. "I did," I said proudly, as if I was stating some of my many titles instead of admitting to painting all the Iron Man suits to look like watermelons.

Tony glared at me, but I didn't flinch. Again, he's the humorous type, not the scare-the-shit-out-of-the-enemy type.

"Why did you do this?" he asked calmly. Internally, I commended him for finally getting his temper under control.

On the outside, I shrugged. "Well, my friends and I decided that you needed a little ego crushing. Your ego is inflated to the size of Mount Olympus. We thought it would be better if it got punctured by your teammates rather than your foes."

Yeah, that was total bull-shit. We were just bored.

Not that I had to tell Tony that.

Tony narrowed his eyes at me.

Leo perked up. "Oh, and we wanted you to confront us. Ignoring people is totally immature, dude!"

Jason snorted. "You're one to talk."

Leo turned to Jason, smirking mischievously. "You got something you want to say to the Bad Boy Supreme, Sparky?"

Jason laughed. "Hell yeah. You, me, and Beauty Queen, out for burgers later. Or perhaps you could make some of your wondrous tacos?"

Leo jumped up in excitement. "Oh yeah! I missed being Chef Flame! All-righty, then! Spark Plug, Mistress Makeup, allow me to whip you up some of my delectable delicacies!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Hot Head. And don't call me Beauty Queen or Mistress Makeup, either of you two idiots!"

Both boys held up their hands in surrender. Piper hadn't even used charmspeak, but she was still intimidating. I grinned. She's my friend, all right.

Tony coughed loudly, apparently annoyed that everyone forgot about his problem. He opened his mouth to speak, but I waved him off, saying, "Don't worry, just scrub 'em, it'll come off... Right, Hurricane?"

Percy smirked. He had made the paint with Tyson's help. It would come off when scrubbed with water... it just had to be _salt_ water. From the ocean.

I grinned at his endearing smirk. He could be rather insightful when he wanted to be.

Aloud, he said, "Sure thing, Owl, Metal Head."

Tony scowled before storming downstairs, dragging his melon-ified suit behind

Those people left behind stared after him.

Then, after exchanging meaningful glances, we all burst out laughing.

Wiping tears out of my eyes, I realized that this mission had completed another purpose; it had broken the tension between us and the rest of the Avengers (besides Tony, of course). They trusted us more now.

I grinned. The more they trusted us, the better to keep them from finding out our secrets.

**YAY! Oh my gods, I'm sorry I took FOREVER with this. Just... you know. School and all that crap. I'm just glad I made a new chapter! And let's face it: who doesn't love a good prank?**

**OMG MELON MAN BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**Yeah I think that's enough.**

**By the way, thank you to the person who came up with Melon Man! (you know who you are) It's genius!**

**And now I think I must be going. Goodbye... for now.**

**The word of the day is RAPIER! (ooh love that word! Isn't that Fred's code name is the Deathly Hallows?)**

**Love ya! lulu**


End file.
